


smitten with you

by picassoeyepatch



Series: love is my religion [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picassoeyepatch/pseuds/picassoeyepatch
Summary: Komaru promises to care of Toko.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Series: love is my religion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607341
Kudos: 63





	smitten with you

**Author's Note:**

> somethin short bc i started playing udg and i havent written anything in awhile :-)
> 
> this drabble was based off this set of prompts.

Toko groaned through her throat as Komaru failed to give up on her. She sniffled, walking around her apartment in an oversized tee shirt and sweatpants, holding the phone up to her ear. She knew her well, she’d be coming over in 10. She was too good of a friend anyway.

“I’ll take care of you,” she said from the other side of the phone.

“It’s rotten work.”

“Not to me, not if it’s you,” Komaru said tenderly, and Toko knew she was smiling from the other line somehow. It was like a sixth sense.

She murmured a goodbye and hung up on her, pulling the phone away from her face and staring at it, her heart fluttering harmlessly in her chest. The boldness of her words, it astounded Toko and left her speechless. Komaru, in general, just left her speechless. She smiled fondly in remembrance of her, face feeling hot, and her hands trembling. She couldn't believe how whipped she was for this girl.


End file.
